Star Wars Chronicles Chapter 13
by KogesKoges
Summary: Preparing for a vicious fight Narek takes his only last teammate to Dathomir, but there the darkside of the force is strong, will Drew be able to withstand the torment? Unknown to them the Separatists have sent General Grievous to find them, and the Republic has sent Jedi Master Gillhem to track them down. On the dark world there will soon be a titanic clash.


Zaire walked out into the campsite, it was teeming with explorers, researchers; people he called 'egg heads' the men and women who knew nothing about combat let alone survival. Besides the people he fought with Zaire didn't have much respect for others, which led him to create a term for these people. The game Zaire had been hoping for had turned extremely poor; Narek hadn't been taught how to hide his name. Despite the piles of droids Narek trusted people all too well; the star port on Alderaan, the Republic station on Korriban, this Jedi Knight Sateal, Conner Zann, etc. Throughout his adventures people have tracked his progress when he jumped; standard procedure for the outer rim colonies. Not to mention these egg heads wright down everything in journals, diaries, and other time keepers. Once the name Narek was put onto any type of electronic device Zaire could track it. Finding it wasn't difficult because of the years he has spent as an assassin. 'I guess it's not his fault' thought Zaire 'I have been at this game for a long time.'

Zaire marched into the camp; he attracted a lot of attention as he proceeded. His destination was a woman named Alexis Colton, she had written in her electronic diary about Narek Pride, and that was enough for Zaire to visit. This little hunt had lasted less than a day, making it all too easy. The tent Alexis was set up in wasn't far, Zaire called ahead posing as a friend of Narek's, Alexis didn't know much about this Mandalorian which played to the assassin's advantage. He was expecting everything as he walked through the tent door, except a soft cry. Alexis had tears pouring from her face as Zaire walked in, stunned the assassin simply stood there. He made no attempts to sooth her pain or even leave to give her space. The moment was odd, and the instant awkward. Zaire had forgotten how to couple emotions like this; sadness was a thing of the past. However the tears were wiped as Alexis realized Zaire had come. She held it in as best she could and stood.

"You must be Zaire," assured Alexis her voice was extremely pale and weak.

"Are you alright?" asked Zaire. Alexis immediately lunged forward and clanged to Zaire, she began crying again. This act left his eyes shot, with no breath, he was shocked still.

"My poor Neo, he's been captured I don't know what to do Narek said not to go in but I can't leave my husband in there I must go!" Alexis wiped away her tears and shot out of the tent. Zaire however snapped out of his trance and caught her wrist pulling her back inside. Her esteemed face immediately caught more tears as her despair crept back. Zaire put his hand over her mouth.

"Please no more crying, just tell me what has happened and I will go find Narek." His accusation was blunt and very insensitive. The typical reaction from a killer, Alexis though took it well and sat down in one of the chairs. The tent had only a few chairs and a large table in the middle. Zaire continued to stand as she sat.

"Neo, Narek, Robert, and Drew went into the temple. They were hoping to find something that could reveal what the marking on a relic they found meant. They were inside for about a day, and when Narek returned he told me that Neo was still inside. He couldn't tell me why or how, he merely said that he had to return soon or my Neo and Robert are going to die." Alexis struggled throughout the story. "Why does he have to do this to me, first the Wampa incident, the Krayt Dragon search, and now this!? If he survives this I'm going to kill him!" Alexis seemingly caught the fighting flame as she stood. Her tears disappeared and were replaced with rage. The flames in her eyes spiked and her teeth grinded together. However this didn't last long as she soon fell back into her chair covering her face again, crying. Zaire was spooked by this egg head, her emotions were running rampant and he took pity.

"Where did Narek go?" asked Zaire.

"To Dathomir." Zaire thought over the situation, he could tell the Separatists that Narek would be returning to this location in a few days, but that would kill this entire research team. Zaire took pity on Alexis, so he went outside and turned on his communicator. Alexis was busy with her own sorrow so she couldn't hear. The crisp image of General Grievous soon appeared he was cloaked from neck to toe waiting for the report.

"General, Narek is heading to Dathomir as we speak. If you hurry you can catch him."

"Excellent, you've earned for finder fee. He won't escape us!" announced Grievous. The image then disappeared. Zaire then looked back toward his ship in the distance. Narek against Grievous and an entire army of droids? Should be interesting, but Narek hadn't perfected the stealth combat of fighting, he would probably lose. Zaire thought of a good way to make this combat even more exciting.

Gillhem looked back at Kyle as he reported. "Sir! There is no sign of the Dark Jedi!" Gillhem sighed as he looked over the torn battle station; they have been hunting this Jedi for a few weeks now and haven't even caught up to this man. Either the Republic wasn't good in the underworld, or the Dark Jedi knew they were hunting him. Gillhem was tired of this stale feeling, he wanted to actually be helping the Republic fight the Separatists not hunt someone Sateal deemed as a non-threat, though Sateal went as far to deem them as allies. This Narek Pride had left many doubts in Gillhem's former Padawan, including a few tainted feelings. They have not developed but Gillhem could sense a growing bond between them, the more they were linked, the more Sateal and Narek would be drawn. Gillhem needed to find this Dark Jedi quick before Sateal would be assigned to help him.

They found this station just a few hours ago; it was apparently a Crime Lord's private station. This station had been pulverized by the Separatists, but a good tip lead Gillhem to believe that Narek was here as well. They were far too late; hopefully they could identify the crime lord and ask him where the Dark Jedi was. Commander Kyle waited by Gillhem's side. The clones were finishing up their search and were now docking with the ship. Suddenly one clone operator turned around.

"Sir, incoming transmission, unknown origin!"

"Let it through, let's see what it says," replied Gillhem. A large blue figure appeared before the Jedi Master. The deck of _Liberty, _was all watching this blue holo call. The figure was covered in a black stealth suit. "This is Jedi Master Gillhem, state your business."

"My business is your business, I know you are searching for a man called Drew Amon, the Dark Jedi traveling with Narek Pride?" stated the figure.

"You have my attention," stated Gillhem placing his hands on the holo-desk in front of him.

"Then you will be pleased to know that he along with Narek are now on their way to Dathomir. I will warn you though, the Separatists are also following Narek and they will reach the planet before you do."

"Why are you helping us?"

"I am loyal to Republic; I hope this helps Master Jedi. Believe me or don't believe me it's your choice." The figured bowed and disappeared leaving the crew watching Gillhem. He would be crazy to follow this tip, Dathomir was full of dangers that could wipe out entire armies but what choice did he have. Gillhem was looking for this Dark Jedi and he was racing the clock for Sateal, he had a lead and he needed to follow it. He looked around at his loyal troopers, they were itching for a good fight, and Gillhem wouldn't disappoint them.

"Commander set course for Dathomir, let's find out if this tip is true."

Narek strapped on extra padding to his armor, they were in for a fight. Arafel had told him about the relic he must secure to earn an audience with the supreme ruler of the Diathim or Angels. This Relic was called the Token of Dathomir, and was apparently held secret by the Witches that inhabited their planet. The Witches of Dathomir had many clans, and the one in particular they were following were an offset of the Nightsisters. Unlike many of their kind who followed the matriarch, these Nightsisters were located on the other side of the planet. The most stereotypical of all Witches, ones with bull Rancors as mounts and dark powers that even Sith feared, fore these Witches were powered by the Token. The relic was a power source, a channel of dark energy that clouded the entire southern half of the planet; these Nightsisters have been feeding off the Token for the past thousands of years. How the Token was stolen Narek cared little for, he needed it to get the secret Revan left behind, but more importantly rescue his best friend Robert.

Narek locked several concussion missiles into his Jetpack, extra demolition charges in his Kama, and updating his systems. He was in the armory going through one last run through of his equipment; he placed bacta charges in his gauntlets, Drew would have to pack grenades and medical supplies too since Robert was gone. Drew was also in the armory, the Beskar plating from the Korriban guardian was packed onto his robes. He picked up another lightsaber, this one red, and hooked it to his belt. It was going to be a tough run, but that's what makes this life fun.

"What's the plan this time?" asked Drew as he finished checking his equipment. The Wildfire had left hyperspace and was landing in a mining facility near the southern half of the planet.

"We can't take the Titan, the Witches will hear us coming we will need to move slow and carefully. Arafel told me that the Token is buried down in the cave they call home. While you retrieve the Token I will sabotage the outskirts of the cave. If you are discovered I will hold the line until you come out, then Lenovo will pick us up in the Titan, if all goes well the explosions I will set will clear us a pathway. Lenovo will then bring the Wildfire to us and lock us into the hull giving us smooth sailing back toward Iego."

"I see there is not much room for error."

"There never really will be, but in the event that there is I will plant enough explosives to destroy the entire southern half of the planet."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Narek and Drew walked out to the exit. As the Wildfire landed on Dathomir's surface Narek handed his friend a small earpiece.

"So you can stay in contact with me, it's completely secure." Drew nodded as Lenovo came onto the wave.

"Sir we have landed, full records accounted for and no questions asked."

"Good, let's roll people."

The town was fairly small, it had a large industry where the smell of molten steel shot into your nose. Dathomir was musty with heavy fog. The trees were black, the ground was black, the sky was black, and the Dark side covered each square of shadow. They weren't met by much, other than a security officer. He had an old face with a frail body.

"Welcome, I know I have no business with you Mandalorian but it is delightful to have you. No security checks just hoping for a small conversation," asked the old man. Narek shook his head though.

"Normally I would but there is much at stake and I have little time to do it."

"Well then don't let me slow you down, please have a good day and return if you need anything."

"Thank you." Narek and Drew shot pass the outpost, the heavy sounds of machinery soon faded into the fog. The wildlife of Dathomir soon appeared from the darkness, large beasts with horns, skyscraper-like dinosaurs that marched around eating the plants and the swift noise of small creatures. The shadows of these beasts were the only thing visible through the fog. Narek turned on his helmet which cut through the dense air. It would be about a twenty mile march to the cave. They had a slight jog with much haste. The scenery was grand but Narek didn't stop to appreciate it like normal, he needed to complete the mission, and the drive was fueled with the blood of his friend on the line.

Arafel stood at the gates of First Light, he yawned once more like always. Standing guard though no one was attacking, defending the peace though there was no chaos, securing liberty though there was no suppression, and fighting crime though there was no corruption. Arafel was longing for the day he could return to the real world of the galaxy, he was tired of seeing his brethren; he wanted to experience all life had to offer since he had been deprived all his life. He was only a small child when the Rakata forced his people to flee Iego. He remembered how the city burned, the cries of hundreds, and the death of his friends. That was history though the Rakata reaped they sowed, their species was almost extinct and their Infinite Empire crumbled to pieces. Served them right for what they did. Arafel let go of his hate and turned to the station just outside the city, the guards who were usually on post were gone. Curious Arafel flew down from the top of the White Gates and stood at the door of the station. As he opened the sound of laughter began to fill the rooms. The sounds of pleasure and happiness shot into his mind, it was his men the guardsmen were laughing, and after every few mumbling words he heard more laughter. Shocked by this he followed the sound down to the prison chambers; the basement of the outpost. He went over to the third chamber were the Pure of Heart human was being held, Arafel pressed his ear to the door and listened.

"And so the Twi'lek goes up to the Jedi and says it's not the Force! It's the Swartz!" Instantly the room was filled with laughter, slaps of the knees, and joy of comedy. Arafel didn't hear the joke but he assumed it was worthwhile. "Here's another one, why don't Wampas eat clowns?"

"Why?"

"Because they taste funny!" The Angels began to laugh again. Such a joke seemed mediocre in the human's terms but the Angels weren't used to these jokes, being trapped in an alternate world would affect your socialness. "Oh and here is a story for you." Arafel opened the door slowly, the guardsmen suddenly heard the door open and looked back, and they jumped from their seats and saluted to Arafel as he entered. The Captain smiled and waved them off.

"Please don't stop on my account, what is happening?"

"Robert Covell was telling us stories and tales of mischief sir!" replied his lieutenant. Arafel looked at Robert who was still holding in a smile, there was no need for this prison cell, and Archon would never know the difference whether he was prisoner or not.

"You know I bet it isn't as peaceful for him being held in this animation, release him."

"Yes sir!" One guard pushed a button letting Robert go, his fell to his feet and looked up at Arafel.

"Thank you Captain, sir!" asserted Robert.

"Please, I would love to hear a story of your galaxy. Lieutenant fetch something for us to drink and eat. I will find something comfortable for Mr. Covell to sit in." A few moments later the guardsmen were gathered around the room with Robert sitting in a large chair. As Robert began his tale Arafel leaned forward intent on learning about the galaxy, or learn anything he could. Though the city was unprotected in a few sections now that a small section of the guard was listening to stories there would be no consequence. The portal that was now opened had been tailored to Narek's and Drew's DNA, no one would be able to enter that door.

Robert was a true story teller; his adventures with Narek were awe-inspiring. The Greater Krayt Dragon, the droid assault in the Crime Lord's station, the Dark world of Korriban, the tales of fighting armies of droids, and the reassurance of his friends. It was easy to listen to, and the adventurous tales gave an excellent time killer. Before long it had passed to night, and the sea of blue fell over the land. Many of the guardsmen stood and yawned. They left after thanking Robert time and again for his story. Arafel however stayed until he was the only one left.

"Thank you for that, my men needed something to look forward to," praised Arafel.

"What do you mean?" asked Robert.

"You're friend Narek is the one Revan spoke of, it this is true our years in hiding are almost over."

"What exactly did Revan tell you about?"

"He said that a Mandalorian would come to us seeking the droid factory we helped build…"

"You built the factory?"

"No we only supplied the parts, and the only means of knowing how to find the makers."

"Who were the makers?"

"There were three makers, each one helped Revan build the factory however they were each given three separate parts of the whole code to find the factory, not to mention they do not know where the factory really is. Only one being knows that."

"Who is that?"

"I do not know, perhaps my father does, since he has actually seen the factory himself before it was moved."

"What do you mean moved?"

"The factory is a self-sufficient machine that can move on its own. Revan took the factory to a distant planet after the makers finished it."

"Do you know anything else?"

"Sorry, I know nothing more only my father knows the whole story."

"That means we are on the right track, but why would you tell me all this?"

"Because it won't matter unless Narek returns." That fact hurt Robert, after trying to get close to the angels they were still going to kill him after three days. Knowing that the people who let you go will also be the ones to kill you was a strange thought; they must be conflicted in some way. However Robert tried to move the conversation since talking about death never did much for him.

"I know Dr. Colton would appreciate it if you went in there and talked to him, he is the whole reason we were able to find you, plus he has way better stories than I do."

"The stories weren't the reason I let you go, it is because I know that you have no evil in your heart."

"So you won't let him go as I am?"

"I am sorry; word of letting a non-pure of heart go would definitely reach my father and that could mean death for the both of you."

"Well then please put me back up in suspension."

"Why?"

"Because that wouldn't be fair to Dr. Colton, he helped my friends and knowing that he would be held prisoner while I walk around aimlessly wouldn't be right on my conscious." He walked back to the field Arafel followed and activated the bracers once more lifting Robert back into the cross position.

"And that is why you are pure of heart Robert, I will go visit your friend and answer anything I can."

"Thanks Captain, I'm sure Narek will be back in no time."

Narek hunkered down behind a large bush; Drew was right on his tail. As they crouched down the thunderous hoofs of Rancors shattered the ground. Their terrible shriek could be heard from miles away. The team had been traveling for a few hours now, nightfall was upon them but the sisters remained extremely active. They had just gotten passed the patrols and defensive guards, it had taken much more time than Narek anticipated because there were far more Nightsisters. As the fowl creatures slithered across the land pulling their pets by the nose Narek saw the opening of the cave. It was in the far distance surrounded by important looking Nightsisters.

"Are you linked up?" asked Narek through the com channel.

"Yes, I can hear you loud and clear." The system could not be jammed or altered in any way, it was a secure line that Lenovo encrypted personally and used Narek's high-tech systems to secure it. This did not actually help Lenovo or Narek hack into a system or reach the Wildfire or any vehicle. Which was a price they were about to pay.

"Sir, before you leave I have noticed I can no longer make contact with the Titan or Wildfire," stated Lenovo appearing beside his master.

"What does that mean?" asked Drew.

"It means we are being jammed, someone has sensors powerful enough to block Lenovo. How close do you need to be to connect?" asked Narek he was looking in the sky, he couldn't see far the Orbital Night cloaks that blocked the sun made the nights even more difficult to see.

"About five miles at best, if you look to the sky sir I can highlight what is jamming us." Narek looked up and three orange outlines appeared in the sky, three Separatist Dreadnoughts, one of them was the Invisible Hand; General Grievous' personal flagship. This was bad; the Separatists were getting more and more frustrated with Narek, and they knew what he was after.

"There are three Separatist Dreadnoughts above this planet; I can see that they are beginning to land some troops. Drew we need to move now, I'll devise a plan go!" ordered Narek. Drew pulled his cloak around himself becoming very difficult to see and shot off into the lines. Narek watched until the grass underneath him disappeared; so he could no longer see him. He shot off placing several mines around the ground as he did, very specifically. As he dove underneath a tree, to let a Rancor by, Lenovo appeared once again.

"Sir I'm getting another hyperspace reading, I cannot make it out, I will devise a way to see and let you now."

Drew darted into the cave, it had several torches and various mystical objects lying round the mouth. Several spiked trees and gates shot out of the mouth, a way to fight off an invasion. His cloak of shadows would only last for so long and he needed to find the relic fast. As he dashed passed the barricades he stumbled upon a small group of Witches that were tending to the Rancors. Though his cloak could block vision, smell was still a threat. The tunnel shot on more many yards, he dipped and dodged several creatures and witches along the way. Trying not to get too close to the Rancors, their smell was very potent however their brain power couldn't realize that a trespasser was in their mists. The tunnel was foggy and damp. The sisters were painting themselves in their usual white color their headdresses were covered in blood, and the air smelt fowl. As the tunnel continued Drew began to feel a calling to the dark side. A pulse bounced out, he could sense them, the Spirits found him once again. As he fell the crash was heard by several Witches who began to look around. He looked ahead to see a barren door at the far end with several crystals, it looked important enough to hid the relic. However his vision began to blur as the darkness began to pull over him. The mask of Nihilus came into view along with Bane. As Drew crawled the cloak began to disappear. He hid himself beneath the fog in an effort to stay the eyes of these Witches. As he inched his way into the corner Nihilus appeared before him.

"Coming to Dathomir was a mistake, we are strong here and your mother is nowhere to be found," stated Nihilus. "There are more of us here now; our pull will consume you this time."

"Not if I can help it!" yelled Drew. The Witches reacted to his painful shout. The darkness was overtaking him, if he fought the Sith would easily take him. Scared and alone Drew darted for the door; two Elder Witches ran toward him but were sliced in half. The screams only heightened the pain that was inching up his spine. As he stumbled toward the door a bolt of lightning struck him. The blast was reflected though; the dark powers in his body threw back the bolt. The sound of Rancors filled the tunnel and the screech of death pierced his hears. Drew ran inside the door, closing it shut as he passed. The door pounded over and over knocking him back. He couldn't fight, or the Sith would take over, but without a reason the pounding stopped. Surprised he let off a little bit.

"Drew what is happening in there?!" asked Narek over the com.

"Some problems, the Witches know I'm here."

"I'll set charges at the mouth of the cave, unless you need me to fight my way in there?"

"No I'll be able to make it passed them, but closing off the cave won't stop them."

"We just need them to slow down, and things have escalated since you left, Republic and Separatist forces are landing on the planet. Drew they are looking for us." Drew remained quiet as he assessed the situation; he looked down the tunnel to see several large pink crystals on the ceiling and walls. The tunnel was a shade of dark brown with one light source on the far side. "I'll wait for your signal." Drew cut off the chat after that giving the 'acknowledged signal.' The room was dark, but he heard the sound of chanting in the background. Spooked he drew his two sabers as he walked along the narrow tunnel. The chanting grew louder as he marched; the murmurs were single, meaning only one person was in the room. The small tunnel turned into a large circular chamber, the chamber sat up on a mushroom surface that had large abyss on either side. There was an old woman chanting next to several large crystals, each one holding a Nightsister. The elder looked back, but before Drew could react two large dark pools emerged from the ground, a large Witch and a massive Rancor. As Drew stepped back his blood pumped and his breathing stopped Nihilus was consuming him. The pain brought him to his knees, even worse though the two guardians began to attack. Drew was consumed with lighting as the Rancor slashed across his chest ripping his robes. As Drew fell backwards he slowly pulled off the ground, his struggles though were met by a kick breaking his jaw. As he fell backward the Witch stepped on his stomach, she then pulled out a sword and pointed it to Drew's face.

'I can't fight, if I do I will lose control!' thought Drew.

"If you don't you will die!" announced Nihilus as he appeared over Drew. The spirits came in mass over Drew; their blue bodies however were only visible to him. "Release your anger boy!" The witch cut Drew's attention way, she stabbed him in the chest causing him to cough up blood. "Submit!"

Narek threw more explosives toward the cave's mouth. As he charged the explosives he heard the crash of gunships in the background. The Republic had entered the system with what seemed like three Dreadnoughts creating the Battle of Dathomir. Why the Republic came was unknown to him. The bigger problem was when these explosives detonated, that would draw their forces toward this area making it even harder. If the Witches followed Narek and Drew they could slip in between the front lines when the three factions engage. Getting the Wildfire would be difficult though, it could outrun the blockade but the fighters were a different story. Even so running to the edge of the system would be their best bet. Narek sunk back into the fog as a small tremor hit the ground. Suddenly all the Witches froze, they turned monstrous going into a frenzy. Their eyes turned red with hate, and their natured slipped to a more primitive state.

"Drew what is happening down there!" He heard static, shots of lighting in the background. "Lenovo is he still alive?"

"Yes sir, his pulse is active and he is near the relic I believe he is dispatching the natives."

Drew's eyes turned white as his scars and bruises healed. His body began to levitate as lighting shot out from his hands and pupils. His breath began to heave, and his blood ran hot. The sword in his chest burst out while his jaw popped back into place. The Witch guardian back away as her Rancor charged. Drew slugged a charged blast at this beast, blowing out a chunk of its body. The pasty flesh flew down into the abyss along with the dead creature. The mighty Rancor let out one last cry as it fell; the pure anger of Drew incinerated the dark creature as it fell. With revenge cultivating in his eyes Drew dropped back down to the floor still pouring out lighting. He looked at the Witch's legs which disintegrated into nubs. As she fell backward the soft cry of a fallen warrior called out to him, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Please have mercy!" cried the sister. Drew walked up toward her and grabbed her neck shooting lighting into her nervous system crippling her mind and body. His voice was not his own, and his actions were not his.

"All out of mercy!" yelled Drew. His voice spoke with the backing of a thousand Sith Lords. His temperance was burning as he walked. The ground set off steam from the heat. Finally he cracked the sister's neck then threw her limb body into the abyss. Furious Drew approached the Elder next to the large crystals. The pink crystals began to melt revealing more sisters in waiting. Drew swept his hand incinerating them all in one stroke. He looked over to the center crystal the woman there was cowering in fear with the relic. It was a small orb that glowed bright. The elder shut her eyes waiting for the impending doom. Drew rose up his hand; his skin was turning light blue as the whiteness of lighting overcame his fingertips, it poured from his mouth, and shot out his hair. The Witch looked up; the wrinkles on her face matched the bark of trees. Her eyes were old, and her breath was soft.

"Please Sith have honor, would you kill someone unharmed?" asked the Elder.

"You have that which I seek, bestow it or suffer!" yelled Drew; his objective was still the same. He could see his actions but do nothing to stop them. His heart grew heavy with sorrow, the elder created so much pity.

"It is what makes us strong, you take it and we will die!"

"That is a lie for the weak; it is nothing more than a beacon of your deluded state to comprehend the Force!"

"I will never give it to you!"

"Then abide the fate you have chosen!" yelled Drew as he slashed down. The Force lighting ripped her to shreds, to ashes, to dust. The orb rolled to his feet. With no control over his body, speech, or mind Drew had a difficult time comprehending his actions. His worst fears have been realized, separated from any type of light side, controlled by the Sith Lords that haunt him, and with no means of escape. Desperately Drew sought for an answer, but it came to him. A small pulse from the relic inched its way to him. Surprised the Sith Lords reached down to grab it. Another wave came through, this time letting Drew retain some control. He immediately grabbed it and pulled it close not knowing what else to do. Inch by inch, little by little the relic pushed away the Sith haunting him. Eventually Nihilus appeared before him as Drew curled around the small orb. The spirits clung to his hide as they were slowly pushed away.

"Such a pity, you had the power why give it up?" asked Nihilus.

"Are you serious? You take control of my body and destroy these Witches!" yelled Drew as he began to open up from his defense curl.

"We merely did that to protect you, seeing as you were handling yourself well."

"I only lost because you were trying to take over my body!"

"We saved your life; I thought you would be more grateful for that." Drew stood up and walked closer to Nihilus, furious he looked up at his Sith Master.

"I will be rid of you someday Nihilus, and when that day comes you will be back in the hell hole you call home." Drew stomped off with the relic in hand.

"Spoken like a true Sith."

"Set off the charges!" yelled Drew over the inter-com. Narek pulled the trigger igniting the forests in a blaze of red. The fog was blown back revealing the masses of Witches, Narek shot forward shooting down any he could see attracting the bulk of their forces. As their forces began to fill into the tunnel Drew soared out with the relic. Narek then pulled out the next set of TNT to clear a path. As the explosion cleared ignited Narek took to the skies in order to catch his friend. With the small burst of Force speed gone Drew began sprinting; Narek landed next to him and began to run. The sound of monsters, creatures, and death filled the forests with their stunning fear. As they ran several crisp black shadows sprinted all around them. The Witches were much faster than they were and began to catch up. Narek in turn grabbed Drew and shot into the air again. His Jetpack wasn't able to support two, but any help it could muster went far in their escape. As the duo went into the sky Lenovo appeared on the com.

"Sir the Separatist and Republic forces are approaching, they will be on your position in about ten seconds." Narek looked out to see several forces making their way to him.

"Drop me!" ordered Drew. Narek let go and dashed toward the ground landing next to his friend. They began running once more trying to stay underneath the line of sight. The sound of Gunships zoomed overhead causing the trees to bend to the wind. Away from danger Narek began sprinting trying to get in enough range for Lenovo to call in the Titan. However the danger was far from over. As they approached a small clearing two lightsabers ignited a few yards ahead of them stopping them in their tracks. The figure was extremely tall with bright yellow eyes. General Grievous emerged from the forest with a large group of battle droids. Drew and Narek slowly stepped back but were cut off by the Witches. Finally a Jedi commander came into the fray closing off the triangle that closed around Narek and Drew. They were trapped and locked in a stare down.

"Narek Pride, you are under arrest for harboring the Dark Jedi Drew Amon, come quietly and we will see you off planet!" ordered the Jedi. After looking at him Narek saw it was Sateal's old master Gillhem. This was strange, Republic forces coming after him? Sateal had fought alongside him, why would they pursue an ally, however the Jedi did fear other Jedi outside their order. Before Narek could respond Grievous walked forward.

"Narek Pride, give us the information we want and we will mercifully end your life!" He knew why the Separatists wanted to kill him, they knew about the HK factory and they desperately wanted it.

"Give us back our relic!" ordered the sisters. Narek looked at all three sides, neither one was a good choice; Republic prison, merciful death, or torcher from the sisters. Narek took a few steps back assessing what to do. He was looking for a gap.

"What could the Separatists possibly want with Narek?" asked Gillhem. The clones around him tightened their grips.

"As slow as ever I see, you should be more concerned with what he knows not what he has," replied Grievous. Narek needed to keep them talking, perhaps he could find a weakness.

"Master Gillhem, why are you after us? Sateal alongside us on Tatooine we should be allies."

"You are harboring a great threat that has the potential of becoming Sith, we will not stand by and let him free."

"But compared to the Separatist threat are we really that dangerous?"

"You have single handedly destroyed Separatist battalions and escaped Republic custody twice in this past month that alone makes you a threat."

"We uncovered a Jedi plot in your order, and fought off the Separatists with your own Padawan, did Sateal really send you after us?" asked Narek, he was very desperate now Grievous was getting impatience. There was some truth to his questions, he trusted Sateal did she not trust him?

"This is a waste of our time!" announced Grievous. While he talked Narek went back to the com.

"Drew, open hole to your left take it now!" Without hesitation Drew shot off in the left direction, which if unaltered went straight to the Wildfire. Narek shot into the skies once again leaving the three factions in frenzy.

"Don't bother with the Jedi, get Narek!" ordered Grievous as he jumped back into the woods.

"Drew is priority target, Mandalorian is second!" ordered Gillhem.

"Get them both!" yelled the sisters.

The panic that ensued caused Narek to lose sight of Drew in the forest, however gunships came roaring toward Narek. As he rolled between their shots Lenovo came into view.

"Sir I am almost in range of the Wildfire, just 100 more yards." The Mandalorian couldn't reply his back lit up in pain as a bolt of laser fire struck his helmet. The force caused him to spin out of control into the ground. As he scooped into the hard ground several Nightsisters surrounded him. They all pulled out various weapons, but Narek stood up and casted flame into their forest. The goo like flame attached itself to their bodies setting them into a blaze. After Narek threw down sonic detonators and took once more to the skies. The sound pulse shattered any eardrum within range instantly cutting off circulation to the brain. Narek's helmet cut off the piercing sound, but he knew no sisters would be left. As he took to the sky again several cables spun around his legs. Surprised he didn't respond in enough time and was pulled back to the ground. With his armor covered in dirt he pushed off the ground to see several commando droids leap from the trees. Narek jumped up and shot at these enemies. The fire though was cut short as he got blasted by super battle droids. The precise lasers left an iconic smell of burnt metal as he fell to the ground. Metal clanks soon filled the vicinity, he was surrounded. However one clank did not stop, as he turned General Grievous ignited his lightsabers. Narek stepped back readying for a fight.

"Sir I am in range of the Titan, however the facility is under attack what should I do?" asked Lenovo.

"Pilot both the Wildfire and the Titan, pick me up then Drew, and then use the Wildfire to get us off this rock."

"Understood."

Grievous spun his hands, creating the iconic distraction. Narek had read about Grievous' slaughter of Jedi, surrounding them with droids then killing them in single combat. That was a mistake though because Narek wasn't a Jedi. Grievous then shot forward unexcitingly clashing with Narek's gauntlets. It was a magnificent fight; the General had better training than Saes and had the metal power to back it up. Narek however had something Grievous did not; knowledge. Grievous pressed forward sending Narek into a somersault.

"She was a great warrior you know," stated Narek landing.

"What do you mean?" asked General.

"Ronderu, you loved her didn't you?" This shocked Grievous, he walked forward now with more passion.

"How do you know that name!?"

"Saes and I were friends; he told me all about you."

"Saes?! Where is he?"

"He has passed on Grievous, killed by your own army."

"Liar." Grievous charged forward slashing everywhere Narek could think of, the Kaleesh warrior was fast; very fast. However his steps were growing more and more aggressive letting Narek slip under his blows. This lasted until Narek was able to grip on the lightsabers.

"I am not lying, Durge killed him not long ago, and we buried his body along with his sister's!"

"Ronderu was never found!"

"Saes found her; she is in the warrior's tomb!" Grievous was exceptionally strong; his robot muscles easily outmatched any other droid.

"Your pathetic lies will not save you, what hope do you have on using them!?"

"Because I know that Saes still trusted you, and I know that Sheelal would know the truth when it was told to him!" Grievous' strength soon lifted, it was strange to see the General stop like that. He stood up straight and glared at Narek.

"Did Saes tell you that name?" asked Grievous.

"He held it dear, I know Ronderu did as well and I know you are still a Kaleesh warrior not a cyborg."

"You claim to know much, how do I know you are telling me the truth?"

"I along with my friends gave him a proper burial, ensuring that you will see him again in the next life. Saes also gave Ronderu a proper burial ensuring that you will see her again." In Kaleesh culture how one was buried decided where they would spend their afterlife. Sheelal stepped back again giving Narek some room to breathe.

"For Saes and Ronderu, if all you say is true your life will be spared I have a duty to keep to Dooku."

"I can't go to Dooku he will kill me and my friends."

"I cannot let you leave this planet Narek; if you try to escape you will die." The sound of the Titan roared in the background. Narek sighed as he prepared himself.

"I am sorry Grievous that we have met on different fields of play. Tell Dooku that if he wants the HK factory he can come fight me himself." The Titan rolled passed the droid defense line, it spun sideways letting Narek jump backwards into the military truck.

"Stop him!" ordered Grievous as his droids open fired. The blasts were shrugged off by the Titan's shields. Narek left Grievous in a mad state, the roar of his voice even crept into the Titan's doors. Narek set aside the General.

"Focus on Drew, we need to get him."

"Sir, you are going to want to see this!"

Drew was tired, with not much left. He had to keep up his strength, but as long as he held the relic the Sith spirits couldn't invade his mind. This was no easily done though, the Jedi Master Gillhem was on his tail, and several clone troopers followed him in speeders and gunships. Regardless Drew was extremely well trained in the Jedi arts; however Gillhem was a council member with a well honored track record. The fight would be difficult even more so that he held the relic in his left hand. Drew was cut off by the sisters that appeared in front of him, as he stopped the clone troopers continued on and engaged the sisters. These troopers created a perimeter in a matter of seconds; a very well trained division. He heard the hum of Gillhem's lightsaber ignite.

"You can come quietly, the Jedi council will speak with you," stated Gillhem, his battle scared attitude began to take over.

"So they can cut off my connection to the Force?" Drew paused as he ignited his purple-black saber. "I will warn you now master, getting into a duel with me on Dathomir is not the wisest choice; I beg you please let me go."

"Why so you can grow stronger in the dark side?"

"For your safety." Gillhem shook his head and charged trying to disarm Drew. This was useless seeing how Drew was an equal swordsman to the master. After the dust from their initial clash settled Gillhem started again this time taking a more aggressive fight. It was very difficult fighting this Master one handed, and it showed Gillhem easily took advantage of Drew's lack of ingenuity. As such Drew stepped back and shot a bolt of lightning at Gillhem, who deflected it back. With no hand to block it Drew took the blow, but it was followed by a massive push. This Force push sent Drew back flying; it even knocked the relic from his hand. Desperate Drew looked over at the small orb and dashed toward it. Gillhem cut him off and engaged. Keeping his eyes fixed on the orb he let his guard down trying to spin out to grab the relic. This master was the greatest duelist Drew had ever faced, and he was too distracted and weak to fight. Slowly but surely Drew's lightsaber was cast from his hand and into the far mud. However Drew pulled out the extra red lightsaber from his robes, this only infuriated Gillhem more. He fight lasted for agonizing millennia as the two warriors clashed, blow for blow and strike for strike. With every hit though the Sith spirits crawled farther up toward his mind, like water these Sith rose up from Drew's ankles to his knees to his hips to his stomach to his chest to his neck finally ending in his skull. Unable to hold both the Jedi and Sith off Drew exploded in a white ball of energy. 'No! Not again!' he thought. Gillhem was stunned as he and his men were thrown into the forest. With the hatred burning in his eyes Drew flew toward Gillhem destroying his saber with one simple choke. Then he raised the master into the air, holding him by the throat.

"Do you know us?" asked the spirits their voices boomed together with Drew's. "You thought we were dead, defeated, and gone. No we are all here Nihilus, Bane, Plagueis, Tulak Horde, Naga, Kreesh, everything you fear and everything you have come to hate!" Rain began to poor, lighting struck the ground creating a monsoon of endless fire that could not be quenched by the rain that was cast from the heavens. The clones couldn't move, the sisters bowed, and the droids fried. Becoming exactly what he hated, and doing exactly what they wanted. Drew threw Gillhem into the trees, then picked him from the debris flinging him from side to side enjoying every minute of pain he ensured. He was creating fear, a fear that would haunt him the rest of his life. Drew's heart sank as his fist rose with power. 'Mother where are you?'

Drew closed his fist crushing Gillhem's bones, the pain caused the master to faint. His body sunk into the mud that now entrenched the ground. With the fires blaze and the crash of thunder Drew began to summon a storm of lightning destroying everything on the planet. The Sith were showing the testament of their power through their disciple. The Dreadnoughts crashed, the ships destroyed, and the people cowered in fear. One figure though stood out, calling a name he remembered; Drew. He looked down to see a man running toward him, and a familiar voice calling his name, a soft voice one he knew far too well.

"Drew! Drew! My son please stop this!" His mother was calling his name from the dark pit that now encircled him. Drew began to retain control as another voice came into play, a second his friend.

"Drew, calm down! We need to go! Stop this!" Narek ran up toward the edge of the storm. His armor being scraped by the trees and brush that was yanked from the ground. Then a third voice one he did not recognize.

"Drew, calm yourself."

"Father!?" The spirits control was yanked, and Drew fell from the sky. Narek sped upward into the air and caught his friend. Drew looked up to see a figure, a man unlike he had ever seen standing with his mother. "Father?"

Drew blacked out in Narek's arms as the Titan roared behind him. The dreadnoughts were falling from the sky and were going to crush this area. As he placed his friend in the Titan Narek sped around finding only one lightsaber, Drew's purple/black, a small light though caught his eye, the relic was shining in the mud; Narek then shot a hook pulling it toward him. Satisfied with his find Narek shot back into the Titan.

"Lenovo get us out of here!" In an instant the Titan shot off into the open forest. But the sound of impending doom filled the sky. The Invisible Hand came crashing toward the Titan. When Narek looked back the ship was burning red as it smashed into the planet behind them, it was sliding into them! "Lenovo faster!" As the massive dreadnought confronted the small military truck the Wildfire swooped in; locking the Titan in place and shot up into the atmosphere.

"Sir there are no followers, we are clear," stated Lenovo.

"Punch it whenever you can. Head toward Iego!" The Wildfire then sped past the stars homebound.

"We will send you support immediately," replied Mace Windu.

"Thank you sir, the Separatist forces retreated and left off world immediately, we are all alone here," announced Commander Kyle.

"How is Master Gillhem?" asked Sateal she was very worried. This urgent message was now being played in front of Sateal, Mace, and Yoda in the meditation chamber. Gillhem had been critically wounded by Drew Amon, the Dark Jedi traveling with Narek Pride. What happened? What could have possibly happened? Sateal's faith in Narek was already tested, but now she was determined to find out the truth.

"He has had almost every bone broken in his body, he is in a bacta tank now but he will need much more if we are to save him."

"This power Drew displayed, how great was it?" asked Yoda.

"He brought down six total Dreadnoughts with a storm in the upper atmosphere, he wrecked all our vehicles, and he talked as if being controlled."

"Were you able to get anything else from him?"

"No sir, other than an account that the Separatists are after Narek Pride for something other than Drew, enough that they sent General Grievous after them." Everyone perked up at this; clearly they haven't been taking this matter seriously. The power Kyle was speaking of borderline a weapon of mass destruction, and if the Separatists were more concerned with Narek this meant there was something more to this plot.

"When Gillhem returns and wakes up we will question him further," replied Mace. The image of Kyle soon disappeared with a salute.

"It was unlike anything I have ever seen," expressed Grievous. Count Dooku was looking at his beaten General, who had several burned marks on his cyborg plating. The loss of three dreadnoughts on each side was one thing, but this boy spoke with the voices of fallen Sith Lords? A matter that was troubling to Count Dooku. He scratched his white beard.

"General, return to Kalee as you asked, I will speak with my master. There is much to discuss."

Edvir looked at the ground and smelt it, burnt with the Force. Feral walked up behind him bringing up a beaten Nightsister with him. Edvir turned after looking about the grounds, the destruction and death caused by a single Dark Jedi, it was massive, however the factory was the ultimate prize; one which Edvir was still in the game for. The barren wasteland was now free from Republic and Separatist forces giving Edvir and Feral free will to travel amongst the plains.

"She said she'll talk Master," stated Feral. Edvir knelt down and pulled up the woman's chin.

"Now you are going to tell me exactly what happened here."

Narek emptied out his armor of the excess grenades he didn't use, and he was fueling up his jetpack. Drew was now in the medical bay, his blood was completely drained of oxygen, and all he needed was to sleep now. Still it was surprising what had just happened to his friend. Drew was a gently spirit for a Dark Jedi; he killed when necessary but certainly never enjoyed it. To see him rip apart a Jedi Master like that, and yank down six dreadnoughts was something to behold. Narek stripped his helmet, but was listening to the audio that Drew spoke when facing the Master. He put two and two together, seeing as Drew spoke in a voice that held a thousand others. Apparently Sith Lords had taken Drew's body from him, this was concerning; that Drew never told him that. Narek knew why though, some things are meant to stay secrets, but sometimes even the darkest tales should be told. Now wasn't the time though to be pointing fingers about not telling a dark secret. The relic was in Narek's room, and the Wildfire was on its way to Iego. Narek would free Robert, but after he will have a chat with Drew. There are many things that are needed to be revealed.


End file.
